Right here with me
by CelTakerCena
Summary: "He is always right here with Me...no matter what"-Arcee Optimus/Arcee


**"He is always with me...no matter what" said Arcee **

Optimus/Arcee

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Arcee P.O.V<em>**

I yelled out as I was hurting on my side of my stomach. I was clawed by Airachnid and it went in deep. Energon had been linking.

"Hang in there my love" Optimus whispered

I looked at him at the optics with a smile. He had just saved me from Airachnid. I was in trouble and he came running in like a hero he is.

"You'll be okay" he whispered

I nodded and smiled at him. He always makes my day. I groaned when Ratchet placed a rag on my scratch. I then noticed a scratch on Optimus left eye. Energon was flowing pretty fast. I held out my hand towards his eye.

I placed it on his eye to stop it from flowing. He placed his hand over mine.

"Don't worry….about me…." said Optimus as he kissed my hand.

"What happen?" I asked

"Airachnid clawed me right after I set you free" said Optimus "But I'm fine"

I looked down sad. I shouldn't have run to her, I always end up getting hurt, or somebody else. He then gave me a kiss.

"I'm right here with you" he whispered

I kissed him back and smiled.

….

I shot many decepticons down. I had to get the relic that was on a mission for. I jumped over some other robots and hit each one.

I have hit every single one of them. I was then pushed down by a bigger con. I groaned and looked up to see Megatron. He was aiming his big gun towards me.

"Megatron" I whispered

"Hello…" he smirked as he grabbed me. He held me up by my neck. I winced as he clinched tighter.

I couldn't breathe. I stared out into space.

"MEGATRON…let her go!" yelled Optimus

He jumped and punched Megatron hard to the floor. He let's go off me and I fell right down. I couldn't get up. I can't breathe well.

Optimus threw him across the plain. I smiled in relief and Optimus carried me bridal style. I hugged him tight. Optimus ran for it towards the ground bridge.

He laid me on the berth gently and kissed me hard.

"You okay?" he asked with worry "Arcee…my love…"

I nodded "I'm fine…" I whispered as I kissed him back.

"He could have hurt you" Optimus said

"Optimus…I'm good" I said with a small smile. I hugged him.

Optimus held me tight to him and nuzzled his head in my neck.

"I love you…" he whispered "I don't want you to get hurt"

"I know…I love you too" I said

I looked down and remembered that moment Megatron had his hands around my neck. I felt tears weld up and I covered my face.

"Hey…I'm right here" Optimus whispered as he kissed my helm. I just smiled.

….

I was driving along the edge of the cliff. I was being chased by a Predacon. I tried to outrun it but it's pretty fast.

I transformed and looked back hoping the others are following me. I looked down as I remember Predacon punched Optimus through the wall. He was hurting. The Predacon had knocked each autobot out.

Bulkhead was hit on the back, while Bee was sent flying to nowhere. Optimus tried his best to stay up and protect me.

The Predacon was about to throw its fire at me but Optimus grabbed it's jaw and lifted up.

"RUN!" he yelled

I gasped and started running. I looked back and see Optimus being punched hard on the stomach and was thrown towards the wall, rocks came crumbling down.

"OPTIMUS!" I yelled. I see Predacon charging towards me. I then started running.

I hide under a big rock. Hoping the Predacon doesn't search the area. I held my breath and watched it walk around.

The Predacon destroyed the rock and I just yelped. He was staring at me with anger in his eyes. He grabbed me from my foot and flew me towards the open air.

I was looking down…it was a long way to fall; I won't be able to survive that. He then let's goes of me. I yelled out as I dropped.

"NO ARCEE!" Optimus yelled as he jumped and dive for me. I held out my hand towards him but the Predacon hits him out of the way. He groans and goes twirling around. Optimus took his shotgun and starts shooting the monster.

The Predacon gets hit and falls down hurting. Optimus then went towards me. Optimus grabbed me and carried me bridal style as we went falling.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled. Optimus was then hit on his wings. The Predacon then left.

"My wings…there are jammed" said Optimus as we were getting closer to the ground. I closed my eyes.

I was held tighter and we both landed. I landed safe on Optimus. Optimus yelled out in pain as he hit the ground.

"OPTIMUS!" I gasped

I was next to him hoping that he will wake up. He squeezed my hand. I looked up shocked and see him smiling.

"You okay?" he asked

"I should ask you that question" I said

I kissed him softly. "You scared me"

"Hey…I'm right here for you" he said again with his smile. I kissed him again and laid next to him.

….

I held my tears as I see Optimus going down the well to sacrifice his life for the life of Cybertron. I wanted to stop him, I wanted to yell at him, and I wanted to go with him.

The last thing he told me was "To live strong for me…and I love you Arcee"

I love you too I said. I hugged him and I never let him go. But he just stepped up and walked towards the well.

I watched the skies glowing different colors. It was beautiful. I went to my knees and yelled out for him.

"OPTIMUS!" I yelled as I held my spark. It was aching.

It was three weeks later and I was walking towards the well. I stood there looking down at the deep hole, I can see Primus. I wish Primus will bring him back to me.

I yelled out and fell to my knees. All this pain hurts; everyday waking up not seeing him hurts, not hugging him, not saying I love him.

I cried out, I was sobbing, I couldn't control my feelings.

I saw something glowing and it was twirling around me. It was red. It lifted my chin up to look up. My optics was still running down with tears.

"Don't cry my love" I head

"Op…Optimus…" I whispered

"Yes…my love" the spark replied

I smiled in relief and held out my hands. The spark just lay on my hands.

"Don't cry…" he said again "I'm right…"

"Here for me" I said right before he finished

"I love you Arcee" said the spark

"Love you too" I said as I cried out with joy.

"Remember my love…" said Optimus "I'm right here with you"

"I will…" I whispered as I gently kissed the spark. I then raised my hands and the spark went flying. "I love you Optimus…"

The spark then disappeared. I smiled and walked back to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Short story <strong>


End file.
